Don't Let Me Go
by KaixDecayx
Summary: A rip in the space-time continuum forces two battling shinobi into another dimension as toddlers. Both individuals are stricken with amnesia, armed with only knowledge of techniques deep in titan country. By a twist of fate, they are rescued but which side wants them more and for what purpose?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Techniques/Summoning  
**

"Normal Speech"

" **Tailed beast speech"**

' _Thoughts'_

Japanese  
Indicates that the speech is different and will be used for a limited time only

* * *

 _Once every millennium the Shinju tree would bear fruit and this fruit known only as chakra fruit was revered among the people as the fruit of the Gods. The Shinju tree was worshiped by many a people and had never been touched; Until one, Kaguya Otsutsuki, plucked the forbidden fruit in an effort to gain divine abilities and free the world of strife._

 _Kaguya's idea of putting an end of the constant warfare was enslaving the human race. The chakra fruit blessed her with a multitude abilities that were used to enslave humans. One such technique being the infinite Tsukuyomi which launched the world into a infinite genjutsu enslaving them into a dream while drawing on their chakra to feed the technique turning them into husks of White Zetsu._

 _During the enslavement of the human race, Kaguya birthed two sons, both inheriting her abilities. The two boys Hamura Otsutuski and I, Hagoromo Otsutsuki were twins raised with the express belief that to ensure peace , the will of the people had to taken from them. My brother and I grew angry with the actions my mother used to promote peace and yet we still did not make the effort to change what had been done._

 _Alas, we could turn a blind eye no more when we began to see how our dear mother began to descend into madness. We researched the technique and finally broke the genjutsu and began to promote our own version of peace. The teachings of Ninshu became the backbone of shinobi living that became known as ninjutsu. My brother and I spread Ninshu across the world in hopes of teaching our version of peace; and the protection of loved ones as a means to not use force and fall into habits best left alone._

 _Mother grew angry and maddened further when she saw the people using chakra and merged with the Shinju and transformed into the Juubi. She bellieved we had perverted her powers as a means to rebel against her. Hellbent on reclaiming her chakra, she rampaged the lands, destroying all in her wake until My brother and I battled her and managed to win a victory. Upon the Juubi's defeat, I sealed the body of the beast into the moon and the soul and chakra into myself. I became a vessel of hate to help rid the world of the reasons to war._

 _Following my Mother's defeat, Ninshu continued being spread until I had all but earned a name for myself as the Sage of Six Paths: Savior of the world. Upon my deathbed, I separated the Juubi into nine tailed beasts each with a hint of what was to come for the world and entrusted my dream and legacy to my children, Indra and Asura. Indra, my prodigious and proud son, was my eldest son. He was born with exceptional talent in ninshu and grew proud of his abilities. Asura,my younger son , had little to no talent in ninshu. He grew up in Indra's shadow but grew into his own power that rivaled his brothers' when he discovered the power of love and allies. I chose Asura as my successor on my deathbed and unknowingly provoked a generational long strife that would continue down the line as reincarnations through the discreet machinations of Black Zetsu, a creation of my mothers' deadset on reforming her on this plane. Black Zetsu used subtle jabs to urge Indra into contesting my authority which caused the clashing of what is now known as the Senju-Uchiha Strife. Manipulated into fighting his brother over the succession, Both sons' died and in time their descendants carried the fight onwards for them.  
_

 _War ravaged the lands as it had done once before and none could stand to change what the era had in store. Time and Time again, My son's counterparts met and did battle for the sake of their beliefs. One with power as the answer and the other with Love. Lives were lost as the eras continued to change, Disaster striking the areas and worse even, my own children used to bring about destruction. The kyubi, used as a pawn to destroy the village that my sons' counterparts built together was a testament that many things were going to change and upon his sealing, the child of prophecy had been born to the world_

 _One cannot attain the title the child of prophecy through sheer will, one has to understand the role they will play and choose a path to take. The story of this prophesied child, Namikaze-Uzumaki Miyuki, was born into a world of hatred. She was burdened at a young age of carrying the Kyubi whom I named Kurama. She was orphaned the night of the attack and with her status as a jinchuriki leaked there was not much that could be done to rein in the situation. She prospered though, in a way that only the most determined would have thus gained bonds and made small ripples in the world that prepared it for true peace._

 _Uchiha Sasuke was another counterpart of Indra, my son. He grew into his shinobi moral as one would expect of someone who had lost those that needed to teach them at a young age. Again, the cycle of hatred cursed upon my son emerged through his counterpart and the lust for power was too much for young Sasuke coupled with many deciding factors that further confused the boy. His will to live was only furthered by his determination to avenge those he thought needed to be avenged. He was warped beyond reason blaming those close to him for his mistakes. There was a need for change in the air and with Black Zetsu completely out of the picture and Kaguya resealed, humanity could begin life anew possibly. Tides had changed and again, the age old war of power over love began the cycle anew. Though a change was in the air, that would make things a tad bit better for the two young shinobi. Only time will tell._

* * *

A battered Miyuki was down on one knee. Sweat dripped her face that was shadowed by her golden halo of bangs. She panted in exertion and her opponent was on the same last legs as she was. Blood caked near his lips where a powerful haymaker was launched. His onyx bangs hung over his face shielding his eyes from view, though if you seen them you would feel a chill run through your body.

"T-Teme. Is this not enough! Has blood not been shed enough for a lifetime? Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, even Neji all lost their lives in this war. Are you so selfish that you can not be aware of another loss!" She screamed. Her whisker marks darkened on her cheeks as she drew on the nine bijuu's chakra. She had enough chakra for one big technique then she was finished. She lowered her head and tried not to break down in self pity. Truly, she did not deserve the title of Savior of the World and being hokage. She could not even save one friend from himself. How could she even lead people under her regime when she could not even be there for her most precious people.

"Dobe. This conversation has past his expiration. I do not wish to talk, I only want to see this village pay for the crimes it has committed against my clan! My brother! You, Who has no one would not even fathom how to react in this situation. You do not know anything usuratonkachi! " Sasuke screamed with madness gleaming in his eyes. His hands tightened in frustration and a complete susanoo grew around his figure. The purple mist swaying in the air ominously from the creature. Miyuki let a tear run down her face and struggled to stand, purified bijuu chakra burst into action, covering her form and towering to match that of the susanoo. "So be it, Uchiha Sasuke. You will always be my brother."

In a blur of time, both shinobi fired of their techniques. A odama rasengan powered by the Six paths Sage mode and a susanoo covered chidori respectively, raced across the terrain intending to do damage. When the two techniques hit, an explosion resounded throwing both shinobi backwards. With a soft grunt, Miyuki feel down face first. The techniques began to merge , with a black hole in the center of the terrain, dragging in remnants of nature. The wind whipped around Miyuki , her hair flying frantically as it increased. "MIYUKI!" Sasuke screamed upon dragging himself to his feet only to see the exhausted nin being dragged into the swirling hole of black. Chakra arms grew from her back intending to grab ahold of something to anchor her down. She turned a pleading eye to Sasuke and screamed his name. "SASUKE!" In a fit of panic, Sasuke began to draw onto his rinnegan to try to close the hole and when it did nothing but make it worse, he tried using his sharingan. Blood slid down his cheeks as it morphed into the familiar Mangekyo pattern. He cast a kamui onto the hole with the last of energy trying to close it.

It did nothing to help and only made it worse. The strong pull forced his body into the air and if not for the spare chakra arm Miyuki used to anchor himself also, he would have been gone. "Sasuke. I forgive you and have always loved you. Even if you're stupid sometimes and don't listen when I tell you to. You're my Aniki, I'll always chase after you, you'know. It looks like this is the end for us here. Don't worry, I'll still follow you in the next life, chasing my aniki as I should." She said with silent tears streaming down her face. Even in her moment of sadness, she smiled at him as if he hung the moon and the stars. "Imoto." He whispered in awe. Miyuki giggled softly and used her chakra arm to toss Sasuke further away from the Spiraling hole. "Aniki, Don't hate me for doing what's right, okay?" Sasuke was dumbfounded as to what she had meant and upon seeing the smile. That smile he knew meant she was going to do something stupid, he screamed at her. "MIYUKI! Don't you dare! I can't handle another loss. I never wanted you to die, you stupid girl! Dont let go. Listen to me! Listen clearly, damn you. Don't leave me here." Sasuke struggled to his feet glaring at the girl, trying to plead with her. "Silly Aniki. Maybe next time, neh?" She smiled serenely at him and let go.

She was promptly sucked into the abyss with only a smile etched on her face. Sasuke screamed and with the last of his strength, flung himself after her. Not caring of anything other than the one person he almost killed. Kami he was so blind not to see it. She was always right there and he was too blind to see it. But, not anymore. He didn't care if he had just raced to his death, He was going to be with the only family he had left.

 _"Aniki. Aishiteru"  
_

 _"Imoto. Aishiteru"_

* * *

 **Revised: April 1, 2016 3:26 pm  
**

 _Enjoy. Let me know if you spot any mistakes, I don't have a beta on here so I'll need a little help. c:  
_


	2. When Fate SpeaksYou Listen

**Techniques/Summoning  
**

"Normal Speech"

" **Tailed beast speech"**

' _Thoughts'_

Japanese  
Indicates that the speech is different and will be used for a limited time only

* * *

The familiar chirping of birds echoed through the canopy of trees. Sunlight filtered through the branches casting an unearthly light over patches of land. The earthy scent of freshly turned dirt and pollen filled the air. Flowers bloomed sending a myriad of aromas of to be carried on the gentle wind that breezed through the air. The trees were knotted and gnarled in nature this deep into the forest, holding a variety of animals and creatures that benefited from it. Woodpeckers drumming into the bark, searching for a mid-morning snack; Little critters wakening and beginning their search food, and a host of insects buzzing and crawling on the branches. On the forest floor, a family of wild rabbits scampered into the nearby brush carrying a bushel of clover between its paws. Each one being cautious of other predators. A herd of deer languidly munched on the lush grass in a meadow not to far from a small cove. The cove was shielded by a waterfall. The water was an enchanting cerulean, gurgling over the rocks, as it squeezed through the crevices. It cascaded down into a shallow pool filled with various types of fish that fed many predators in the immediate vicinity. A light mist circled over the area, spraying the freshwater onto the dried land in sudden increments. This wooded alcove was truly peaceful, and home to many.

* * *

The wind gently sent fluttering caresses through the air, spreading the fragrance of freshwater and honey from the nearby honeycomb hive in the tallest tree. The caressing whispers of the wind fluttered against the whispered cheeks of a young girl, around the age of four to five. Her golden halo of hair lay splayed against the soft downy grass near the aforementioned waterfall. Her flaxen eyelashes flickered against her cheeks, nose upturned slightly. Her small cupid's bow mouth puckered in displeasure as she began to awaken. Her partner lay next to her in almost the same position. Black hair tinted blue lay around the crown of his head. His skin was creamy whereas his counterpart's was tanned. His eyelashes were black and framed his eyes in such a way that his eyes took on a feminine appearance. His nose was elegant in shape, contoured by his aristocratic features that he would grow into, but nonetheless pleasing for a small child. He gave a soft grunt under his breath and covered his face with his forearm to block the sunlight. The young girl sensing the sudden movement, sat up with a jerk; eyes wide and her body tense. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where am I?" she whispered. The young boy frowned and stiffened upon hearing the girl's voice. He sat up slowly so as to not draw attention to himself. His eyes roamed over her features until they settled into a soft smile. He _remembered_ her. "Agent 015634, Codename Akuma Kitsune. It is my pleasure to meet you again. May the **roots** always nurture the great leaves until the cycle begins anew." A sharp intake of breath was all that was heard for the time, along with the soft rustling of the leaves and the gurgling of the waterfall. "Agent 014765, Codename Kuro Neko. Fancy seeing you here, where ever here is. Is this a new assignment that I am not to be aware of or did we not make it home yet from our last mission?" She replied. "Call me Uchiha Sasuke, and as far as I know we made it back. Things are quite fuzzy at the moment. I remember a fight and then this big black thing. After that, there is nothing. Needless to say, We must find Danzo-Sama for more orders." He answered her. "Uzumaki Miyuki. From what I have gathered from our surroundings, we are not near Konoha at all, also I do not remember being on an assignment for Danzo-Sama. Shall I ask my tenant for more information?" She asked quirking her eyebrow.

* * *

"Mm." Sasuke nodded his head. His eyes swirled into the standard **Sharingan** and stared into her cobalt irises. Within seconds, the world faded behind them and the soft slapping of water at their ankles was all the knowledge that they needed to be know that had been successful. "Follow me Sasuke-san." Miyuki voiced emotionlessly. He nodded his consent and followed behind her. The air was heavy with killing intent, the flickering of red mist flowed around them. When they came upon the caged door, the power rolling from inside practically brought them to their knees. "Wha- This is an unprecedented change Sasuke-san. I have reason to believe my seal has been tampered with." She voiced with a hint of fear. She grabbed his forearm and pulled him away from the cage just in time. Nine different faces were shown into the light. Each holding their head regally. **"Ningens. You have both done something extremely stupid. You have fractured the very existence of the space-time continuum. The dimension of the Elemental Nations has practically imploded on itself.** " The nine-tailed fox growled out in a deep baritone. The two children's shocked faces soon morphed into one of loss. "Danzo-Sama, I have failed you. The great tree has fallen." Miyuki mused with her hair hanging over her face. Sasuke was in the same predicament of self loathing. **"Ningen! Are you not the child of prophecy. Are you not Namikaze-Uzumaki Miyuki, the very embodiment of our father The Honored Sage Of Six Paths. Control yourself, all will be mended in time. That universe will begin anew, though you will not be able to return."** Matatabi roared before turning to Kurama, " **There has to be a reason for this sudden change in the ningen's character, Onii-san. This is not the Namikaze gaki that I met once before."** The children stood in awe as the bijuu talked amongst themselves. "Sasuke-san. What do we do?" Miyuki said after a beat. Sasuke stared down at the water in deep contemplation. He didn't answer nor question her, only stared on in thought. **"The ningen do not remember what has happened to them. I believe we should take this opportunity and allow the ningen to have what they have not been able to have since young. A childhood. The one eyed ningen took away the first, showering them in bloodshed before they were old enough to understand. To right the wrongs of the past, I say we seal away most of the memories and leave them to grow as a pup should."** Shukaku said in full confidence of himself

* * *

"The others nodded in agreement. **"What about the boy? How will we do away with his memories?"** Gyuki murmured. A hum of agreement and then different suggestions was voiced until the Kyubi roared over the others. **"Enough! You, young uchiha, come closer so that I may gaze upon you. Girl, tear away this seal and allow us to help you. Upon my honor, My siblings and I should do you no harm. Neither will we harm the Uchiha gaki."** Miyuki stared at the seal and then back up to the cage. She scowled and turned away. "Danzo-Sama gave express orders to not unleash that which was sealed into I, the last Uzumaki. Seeing as Danzo-Sama is dead, I shall not override his orders and use it as his last will and testament. FOR KONOHA!" **"Foolish Ningen, There is no Konoha anymore. Do you not understand that the world you are in now has a much higher content of nature chakra and chakra overall than the Elemental Nations. Surely, you made that observation. Gaki, tear away the seal so that I may help you lest you be killed by the predators of this world!"** The Kyubi screamed. At the end of his rant, he gave a noncommittal grunt and stared her in the eye. **"You make no move to take my proffered help, So you will die. You and the Uchiha gaki. If you have no more business, Leave immediately."**

* * *

Sasuke made no move to leave, instead he stepped forward. "Miyuki, Do as he says. There are gaps in my memory. I do not remember some of these memories. Especially the ones were I am older. We must take his help." Miyuki pursed his lips in anger. She glared at Sasuke's back. She knew that what the bijuu had said was true, yet her pride would not allow her to betray her masters' word until Sasuke had deemed that it was their last resort, So with fire in her step she stood on her tiptoes and tore away the seal. Light burst free from the cage and the scenery changed immediately into that of the Elemental Nations endless valleys and hills. Sasuke and Miyuki stared in interest at this change. They had not expected something like this to happen. With a whoosh of his orange furred tails, Kurama the Kyubi tapped the two toddlers on the forehead releasing a quick burst of his purified chakra through them and in turn knocking them out of the mindscape. **"The deed is done Brethren. They will keep their knowledge of chakra and techniques, yet remember not of the horrors of war and plague. Rest until we are needed."**

* * *

Upon reawakening,Miyuki sat up with a start. Her cerulean eyes watered once her mind began to run through the memories that had been planted by the Kyubi. Hokage-JiJi had given his life to send her to this place with Sasuke for safety. Sasuke-nii-san as she recalled calling him once. She rubbed away the evidence of her tears and stood up dusting away the dirt. Her clothing was unsatisfactory even by the standards she was used to living in Konoha. They were too big and bright for her. There was no reason to have such bright clothing nowadays. There was no one to force to see her. With a soft sigh, Miyuki made her way over to the shallow pond near the bottom of the waterfall. She lowered her hand into the cool, aquamarine water and scooped enough in to take a sip. She hummed in approval, letting the liquid slide down her parched throat. Around her waist, a kunai holster hung loosely. It was filled with different items ranging from kunai, shurikens, and exploding tags to storage seals, canteens , sealing equipment and a sewing kit. She sat near the waters edge and smiled. She could do this. She could take care of her aniki. If she remembered correctly, he has never had to live in such a place or on his own. She turned slightly to face the boy behind her. "Aniki. Wake up, we have much to do." She said hoping to rouse him from his sleep. She waited a few minutes then huffed. _'He's such a lazy bones!'_ She thought with an eye roll. She giggled demurely and unzipped the holster, fishing for the items she would need. She was no expert at all in sewing or seals (Not that she remembered.), But she would make due. From the Holster, the sewing kit, sealing equipment and a tag of storage seals made its way into her hand. With the items ready, she begin to rip and sew the different garments into an acceptable dress. The patches would serve to be pouches in the near future so she ripped them. The seals would be used to make them more durable, if she remembered that formula correctly that she saw the Hokage demonstrate.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's eyes snapped open. His face was contorted into a silent scream. His breath came out in uneven pants. "Everyone is gone." He muttered to himself. Heart-wrenching sobs escaped his lips without abandon. He had nothing left. His family, His friends, His village was all gone. He was alon-. His eyes widen slightly when he smelled the familiar scent of a flowery meadow and ramen. "Mi..Miyu-chan? You're here too?" The blonde girl nodded sadly. "Hai, Aniki. It's okay. We can do this. We were shinobi in training after all." Sasuke nodded and wiped his tears away. "What do we do?" He asked trying to gain his composure. Miyuki pointed towards the clothing she was making. "Categorize our weaponry, find food, and build up a fire. I'm fixing up our clothing problem, until then inventory needs to be made. Just like Ita-niisan said. Then we can hunt together and find food and kitling and then we get information. What do you say?" Sasuke nodded in agreement to her plan. " I'll do inventory then we can find something to eat." With everything broken down into parts, the two 4 year olds got to work. Sasuke counted out each of the Kunai, shurikens and exploding tags carefully. they had to be careful of how they treated these as they were the last of the equipment. Miyuki continued working on the clothing, cutting through the old fabrics with the sharp side of a kunai then sewing it up. The final product was a two piece sleeved shirt that stopped around her belly button and a dim orange colored handmade skirt dropping to around her calves. Her feet was clad in strips of clothing to tie around her ankle and travel upwards. Sasuke's outfit was just about the same, with minor differences in the bottom part. He wore the arm section of the old shirt as pants with slight adjustments. His feet were also wrapped in cloth. The rest of the material that was leftover was sewn together to make a long blanket. it was flimsy but it would do.

* * *

With the children wearing better attire and their weaponry counted, they began to brainstorm where to get there food source. "Fish! " "Rabbit!" "Fish!" "Rabbit!""Fish! Don't you know anything, Aniki said don't go too far from your camp site." Sasuke screamed in agitation. "Rabbit, The fish could be hard to catch you teme. We don't have all day. I'm fricking hungry now!" Miyuki yelled back. Lightening seemed to spark from both of their eyes before they stopped and then grinned at each other. "Both!"They screamed simultaneously. Miyuki giggled and skipped away to find a burrow that may be home to rabbits , while Sasuke scurried over to the waters' edge with a stick in hand. He watched the patterns of the fish and quickly stabbed the sharp stick pointed end first into a fish, piercing right near the gills. He stabbed the bottom of the stick into the ground, making a whole through it to hold the fish upright then began once again with another stick. Meanwhile, with Miyuki, it was just her luck to find a family of rabbits heading to a nearby burrow. She crouched low to the ground and threw 4 shurikens, each hitting their intended targets. Miyuki frowned and stared at her hands in confusion. She didn't remember being that good at target practice, unlike Sasuke who excelled at it. She shook her head and grabbed their meal and began the short trek back to camp. "Sasu-niichan, I'm back with food." She announced singing it. Sasuke grunted and stood up with his wares of four fish. "Now all we need is berries of some kind to wash it down with." Miyuki nodded and peered around the lush camp they resided in. "We can use clover to season it and wild blueberries over there to sweeten it little. We should fill our cant- " Miyuki's eyes grew large with surprise and fear. Sasuke frowned and looked in the direction that she was staring into and his face dropped into the same expression. They were catatonic against the tall humanoid figure with a disgustingly grotesque face. A grin stretching its lips past the limit, stared down at them.

"S..Sasu- Run! " Miyuki stuttered in fear. Sasuke whimpered in pure terror. His knees knocked together from all the trembling he had done. Oh how he wished to be home instead of here. He just wanted to be somewhere safe; with his Kaa-san, Tou-san, and Niisan. Maybe even Miyuki, But he just wanted to be far away from here. He was jerked from his musings when Miyuki grabbed his shirt and dragged him away from the monster that was staring down at them. The fish in his hands jostled until he could steady himself on his feet. " Snap out of it! We have to get away from that thing! We are shinobi 'member." Miyuki raged at him. He nodded and picked up the pace hoping to put more distance between the thing and them. "Storage seal? We need this food, we have to seal it away!" He barked out, between running and jumping over upturned roots. Miyuki nodded and rummaged in the holster tossing a seal his way and sealed her own catch into the seal before replacing it in her holster. "Keep yours in your holster just in case,I lose mines." She explained when he gave her a confused look. Miyuki took in the sights, looking for a possible escape when the ground began to shake. "Sasuke! We can't outrun that thing, Think! What can we do?" Sasuke grunted in frustration and winced when a memory of walking up a tree hit him. He shook his head to brush away the thought and the slight pain that accompanied it and kept running; when the air grew still. _'Wha- What's going on?'_ He glanced behind him and saw the figure leaning down with his gruesome smile not far from his position. It was so close, It was like they had run all for naught. "SASUKE!" He gasped seeing a hand swinging down for him, bringing a great breeze with it. His hand flickered to his pouch, pulling free 3 shurikens and tossing them towards the humanoid, while jumping backwards out of reach. Miyuki smiled briefly seeing that he was safe and fixed her face into a glare at the creature. She turned towards Sasuke, nearing tripping in shock. He was standing horizontally on the base of a tree with his hands blurring through handseals.

* * *

 _ **(Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger) Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!**_

With a deep inhale, his chakra began to circulate into a fiery inferno that he unleashed onto the single titan in its entirety. Miyuki gaped in awe and smiled. "Sasuke, You're like a real ninja nii-san. Look!" Sasuke blushed and nearly fell from the tree in shock. This was in his memory. This is what he saw when he clutched his head in pain. _'C..Could those memories be trustworthy?'_ He grimaced at the notion and nodded. "Miyu, See if you can remember anything to help!" Miyu pursed her lips and frowned in concentration. There wasn't much she could remember, the most important thing that kept itching her mind was something about shadows. She just couldn't remember what though. Instead of longing over it, She let instincts take over and held her hand in a tiger seal

 **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**

The field became littered with clone Miyuki's each holding a kunai. Miyuki raised her hand in the air and when it dropped she commanded the clones to attack the humanoid. A small contingent of clones raced forward to attack the humanoid head on Slashing at different areas of the body that they could reach, while the others stayed behind each running through seals

 _ **(Rat-Rabbit-Dog)**_ **Futon: Shinkugyoku!**

The clones inhaled and then exhaled several bullets in the form of wind chakra at the target, ripping through the skin. Sasuke stared in awe and smirked. _'She remembers stuff too, huh. Then let's up the ante'_ Sasuke smirked and performed the Gokakyu no Jutsu again in tandem with the Futon jutsu. By the time they stopped pouring chakra into the techniques, the humanoid was nothing but charred skin, with its head hanging half on from the wind techniques ripping into its body. "Sasuke, Wind! It's head needs to go, like the animals when Nii-san hunts." Miyuki roared over the screams of the creature. Sasuke nodded and performed the bird seal, sucking in air and then pressurizing it with his chakra, before expelling it onto the humanoid in a fatal swoop, severing the neck from it place on its body.

 **Futon: Rekudan!**

Sasuke panted in slight exertion before whooping happily, "Let's go Miyu. We need shelter above all. We need to hurry before more of those monsters come out." Miyuki nodded and tree-hopped over to him before they both used to chakra to race off in the distance.

* * *

The survey corps stood deep in the canopy, mouths agape. They had come to investigate the sudden screaming and childlike terror, when they happened upon two oriental children in combat with a titan. Two children no older than four years old had taken down a titan better than most in the survey corps. "So, Are we just going to pretend that the little kiddies didn't go ape-shit on a titan and live! The knowledge we can gain from such passionate youths, the wonders of the world explained from such a small viewpoint. We have to go to find them." Hange Zoe barked passionately. When no one made a move to do as she said, she growled under her breath and shifted her horse to follow behind the two brats. "Wait. Zoe, What we have witnessed is beyond our capabilities. If we struggle with titans, and they take one down with ease. What do you think will happen when we scare them and they retaliate. We will retreat with our findings and move from there. Troops! Move out." replied the monotone voice of Heichou Levi Ackerman. The survey corps; comprised of Erwin Smith, Hange Zoe, Levi Ackerman, Mike Zacharius, Eren Yaegar, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Jean Kirstein turned tail and galloped back to the walls they felt most safe in, Wall Maria. They had a lot to think over as far as what they had seen. One such person had a lot to think over.

 _'I am not the last oriental?'_

* * *

 **Not edited yet: Sunday April 3, 2016 11:32 Am  
**

Edited: _Monday April 4, 2016 12:39 Pm_

 **If you can guess whose the other person is, if you do, you get a artifical cookie.**

 **I'll edit this later, I'm tired. I've been up all night mapping this out. Then my computer froze and I couldn't even go back to where I was so i HAD TO START OVER! So if this chappy is complete shite, blame my computer. i HAD A MUCH BETTER ONE PLANNED OUT. Thanks for all the love and reviews guys. in accordance to things I said in the chapter: Yes, they were child soldiers,aka root, yes the hokage did have to battle to get through and save them yes he did seal those memories away and when their lost their memories he implanted they went back to what they were.. child soldiers until the bijuu happened. They will have no qualms about killing also because honestly they're desensitized from it. They do not remember the war and things that happened in root but they are still soldiers in the end of it all. but yes, if you have questions or need clarification... message me. i just want to hurry and get this out. I'll edit it later.. Until then... TaTa c:**

 **BETAAAAA PLSSS! I really need a beta; I feel as though I'm not combing through this well enough. I need a second pair of eyes or two.. lol. Send me a message if you are interested.**

* * *

 **Glossary:**

Katon:Gokakyu No Jutsu: **Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu**  


Futon:Shinkugyoku: **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**

Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: **Multi Shadow clone Technique**

Futon: Rekudan: **Drilling Air Bullet**

Kaa-san: **Mother**

Tou-san: **Father**

Imouto **:** **Little Sister  
**

Aniki: **Big Brother** **  
**

Niisan: **Big Brother** **  
**


	3. Grieving Is A Process

**Techniques/Summoning  
**

"Normal Speech"

" **Tailed beast speech"**

' _Thoughts'_

Japanese  
Indicates that the speech is different and will be used for a limited time only

* * *

"Commander! Think of the advantage we could have with such information in our grasps. We could end the suffering of mankind. This is a step in the right direction if you'd only listen to reason. Those runts, took down a 5 meter titan on their bloody own. If not studying there powers, we place them strategically to -" A fist buried itself in the stomach of the offending voice. Blood dribbled down his lips in spurts as he hacked for his breath. Commander Erwin stared down his subordinates, his gaze leveled on each one until the fist withdrew from its perch. Silky black strands of hair hung across the assailant's face. It was styled in an undercut and kept tidy. His face was narrow complementing his short yet muscular stature with piercing grey eyes. The victim lay curled on the ground curled in on himself gasping in pain. "Commander has stated his reasons as to why we will not make any moves yet. Respect his authority recruit Raskoph." Levi commanded in an even tone before stalking back to his place near the commander. Axel Raskoph was scrawny, hotheaded young boy of about sixteen years old. His face was angular in shape with a pert nose and large green eyes. His curly auburn hair hung down to his neck in messy waves, tangling at the end.

* * *

He lay writhing on the floor for a full minute with the rest of the recruits awaiting further instructions. "You will prepare for the next excursion in a few weeks immediately. What has been discussed today must be kept secret and talked about only amongst the survey corps. Dismissed." Erwin dismissed them with a standard salute and bent down to help Raskoph up. "Raskoph, The enemy is not always the enemy and the allies are not always loyal as you think. You must understand that the world is judged on how beneficial things will be for the accepting party. Would you condemn an innocent when you cannot say for sure whether the things we've grown to believe wholeheartedly, are actually false?" Axel grunted in pain and held his arm over his belly. "Commander, I am quite sure he does no understand what you are saying. Hell, I'm pretty sure I don't either." Dita Ness chuckled. Axel nodded softly to show he understood and saluted his commanders and walked off. Levi stared at his retreating form with suspicion and snorted once he had left the room. "He hardly seems like one who would be a member of The Survey Corps. He should have been in the Military police. He seeks fame where there is death, hardly the making of a survey-men." Erwin shook his head and held a hand up to halt the tirade that was soon to commence. "No. The boy belongs here. His fiery attitude towards titans come from his tumultuous past. Shiganshina District was the first to be breached. His family lived in the lower levels and were the first to die in the attack. He, like the rest of the refugees from Shiganshina need something to tether them to this world where there is nothing else to live for. He will soon learn humility and understand why the superiors make decisions. Gather up the cadets, Ness. Another impromptu lesson is in order." The last remnants in the room saluted and trickled out.

* * *

In the mess hall, the tables were vibrant with discussions. "And, the runt was like moving his fingers in some awkward positions and flames grew out of his mouth! I swear." Conversations were alit with enthusiasm and tomfoolery. A single table in the corner was silent and deep in thought. "Mikasa, are you alright?" Armin deliberated before asking her. Mikasa picked at her food, nodding her head absentmindedly. The clatter of forks and knives scrapping the plates were the only sound that be heard before a hush fell over the mess hall. "They were oriental. Mikasa, You are an oriental. Can you replicate those abilities?" Mikasa lifted her head to meet the offending stare of the questioner. "No. I can not. "she replied dismissively. Axel's fist tightened in aggravation. "Don't shit me! If you can get rid of those filthy animals like those runts can, Save all of us the trouble and do it! Aren't you tired of people dying?! Innocent people are dying and you have the power to help them. You're a selfish bitch." No sooner had he uttered curses her way, Eren and Jean leapt into action dragging him away. "You have no right even being here. You were there! You were right there when they died. You could have saved them!" Armin slammed his fist onto the wooden long table. "Shut up! You know nothing. You're acting like a child. How dare you make accusations as if Mikasa has not been affected. This power, you speak of, has never been seen before. You can't make inferences about her. Eren and her have lost their parents. Surely, if she had those abilities she would have saved her own family would she not." Tears swam in his eyes as he took a deep breath to stabilize himself. "I know that you have lost your family, most if not all of us have, but you have no right to talk to her as if she is wrong." Axel ground his teeth together. He knew that Armin was right. He was just so angry and distraught over all of the death occurring. He wanted to end the scourge of human existence for the sake of his family, but was condemning two toddlers to fight worth it. It wasn't and he knew it. He just needed time to think.

* * *

Miyuki giggled as she waded around the small lake. "Aniki, come out and bathe with me." Sasuke rolled his eyes from his perch in the tree cabin nestled high in the trees. Miyuki had made the cabin when she had a small memory of a man, making similar homes in design whenever she was camping with a black haired boy that looked like her nii-san and a strawberry haired girl with vibrant green eyes. Sasuke had been baffled by her display of her new talent and praised her. After leaving the area were they nearly lost their lives, They roamed around fighting off the titans whenever one gave chase to them. "Miyu, you should get out of the water before you begin to prune up. Kaa-san always did say you took the longest baths." Miyuki pouted and ran through the signs for a water jutsu, dousing Sasuke with a small current of water. He yelped and fell from the tree right into the water below with a splash. Miyuki laughed loudly and pointed at him as soon as he resurfaced. "You look like a drowned rat!" She taunted. Sasuke growled and tackled her under the water, wrestling with her. Needless to say, she had made her aniki take a bath with her, even if he had not wanted to. When they resurfaced with the intent to start a splash fight, ripples formed in the water indicating a disturbance in the area. Heavy footsteps only attributed to a titan resounded through the open air. Sasuke and Miyuki swam to the edge of the lake and grabbed their clothes. They nodded to each other and used chakra to climb the tree and entered the cabin. It was a roomy little cabin with small wooden furniture to accompany the vertically challenged tots. There was a little area they used to cook, with a small dugout used to keep the fire maintained and lit. The right of the room had a little perch they used to store their materials and scrolls. In the corner of the right side of the room, a full sized bed was made using a technique a deep voice had told her to use. The voice was intermingled with at least eight others and so far when she listened to it, good things happened.

* * *

Sasuke closed the hatch and powered a sealing tag over the house that they used for security and to keep them hidden. Miyuki sighed in relief and wiped her forehead dramatically. "So close, nii-chan" Sasuke nodded and sighed. It was still daylight outside though closer to the late evening. There was a chill to the air that they had not noticed before. Sasuke crossed the floor to the fire pit and preformed a small fire jutsu to light a fire. Warmth enveloped the cabin along with light, casting little shadows on the wall. Miyuki laid their clothes near the fire to dry while she draped the blanket she assembled from old clothing around their shoulders. "Nii-chan, you have to stay warm or you'll catch cold." Sasuke nodded and smiled "Arigato, Imouto. Stop being such a worrywart. I won't catch sick when I still have to take care of you!" Miyuki raised her brow skeptically. "I'm gonna be a great kunoichi! You don't have to take care of me." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm a shinobi and even though Kaa-chan was a Kunoichi, he took care of her. I'll do the same thing." Miyuki frowned and huddled closer to him. "Do you miss Kaa-chan?" she asked solemnly. Sasuke nodded softly. "Hai. But they won't be coming back, so why mope. Especially when I have to take care of such a knucklehead" He smirked trying to lighten the situation. Miyuki giggled and stood up. "I'm too hungry to argue with you, teme." She walked over to the little area designated to store food. She unsealed a rabbit leg and different spices and vegetables she had found in the outlying area. While they had been exploring, she had found a large copper pot and spoon that she now used to cook for them. She surmised that someone had been camping sometime ago and left the things behind.

* * *

With dinner underway, Sasuke used a kunai to whittle away at some discarded wood to make a doll for his sister. When he had informed her of his intentions, her eyes glistened and she hugged him tightly thanking him profusely. Whittling had been a pastime that Itachi had done when he had time to spend with them. He made many little figurines for the girl that she cherished. Sasuke wanted to give her one to keep since the ones Itachi had made were in Konoha, possibly destroyed. Sasuke sighed at his depressing thoughts and caught Miyuki's gaze. He couldn't afford to be so depressing, not when she needed him. He stuck his tongue out at her teasingly and resumed his whittling. Things weren't great but they weren't bad either.

 _'I'll be okay as long as my Imouto is by my side'_

* * *

 **Not much happened this chapter, I introduced my OC. He's not too big a character, just sorta a means to an end. I just want to point out that this is heavily AU with hints of canon because I want to make this work for me. Next chapter will be the breaking point and the actual meeting. I'm planning this as we speak. Um... Please send in more reviews! I will answer most of them if not all if I can, You can tell me something you want to see. Vote on my poll which is whether Marco will be alive or not! I love Marco and Jean but if you don't wanna see him I wont bring him into the story. Not many words in here that makes me want to write a glossary for you so I won't. Hope you enjoyed this! Beta is still needed for this story guys! I would love for someone to help me out on this!  
**

 **Not edited**  



	4. Titan Country and Beyond

**Techniques/Summoning  
**

"Normal Speech"

" **Tailed beast speech"**

' _Thoughts'_

Language Barrier

* * *

"Deploy Long range enemy scouting!" with sweat dripping down his brow, Commander Erwin Smith shouted out orders. The thundering hooves of several thoroughbred horses pounded into the dirt road kicking up dust. Units shifting away from the rear center began to tread off into the distance in accordance to the formation. The 57th expedition beyond the walls was underway. "See you later, Armin" Reiner Braun voiced with a smirk. Armin turned his head and gave a nod of agreement. "Try not to wet your pants when you encounter a titan, Arlet." said Jean Kirstein. A snort of laughter and an eye-roll from Axel Raskoph was all the acknowledgement that Armin got before Axel's horse beat its hooves into the distance. Armin's face dropped only for a second before he shook away the doubts and gave a smile to Jean. "You too Jean, See you." Jean broke formation with a nod and fell back. Armin pressed his horse forward, his mind was a flurry of thoughts from the recent information that was dropped on them. _'Children able to defeat titans. It couldn't be factual. Exaggeration maybe, but no child could do something so.. so absurd.'_

* * *

A whoosh was heard and a red flare brightened the sky. "Sightings of a titan already? I hope everyone is safe." A flick of his wrist and his horses turned slightly to avoid the area. His eyes searched frantically for the green smoke signal for course correction. _'Where is it?'_ He gasped in surprise with a black signal shot into the air. _'W-Wha? No! Not that!'_ He grit his teeth, trying to hide the oncoming fear. In the distance, A deviant titan broke through the trees. It's rotund belly on display, with its hands by its side. Armin's eyes widened considerably. _'A variant! This close, it looks like its coming right for me!'_ Flanked near the titan's side was Dita Ness and Luke Siss. "We've got to take it down before it reaches Arlet! You break off to the right while I bring it down."Dita yelled. Siss nodded and lead his horse away to the right. Armin choked down a scream and tightened his grip on the reins. Dita cut to the right and shot his 3DMG wire right into the ankle of the titan, lifting off and slicing through the tendon. The titan fell over and Siss took advantage of the opening and cut through its nape. "Squad leader Ness! You did it." Armin cried out elated. Dita chuckled and nodded,"Chalet! You came back for me. Good girl." Dita pet his horses' mane and climbed back onboard. "We need to move ou-" "Squad leader! What's that in the distance?" A mushroom cloud towered over the tree line. "Arlet, I don't know but we have to move out." Ness responded.

* * *

Sasuke grit his teeth in irritation. "Why won't this one go down Imouto!?" Miyuki frowned and leapt from the tree, with her leg extended in a kick. Chakra was reinforced in her legs as she landed her kick into the titan's chest. The titan had a musculature exterior, literally, with blonde hair styled in a short bob. The female titan fell over onto a nearby tree, uprooting it with dust flying into the air with gusto. Sasuke and Miyuki covered their face with their arms. "She's smarter than the others. She can even call 's not right with this one! "Sasuke voiced. "She's getting up again. We have to think of something quick!" Sasuke nodded and leapt into the tree and pushing off with chakra, just as she made it to her feet. Her face was almost impassive except for the frown on her lips. Miyuki dived from the tree branch to the next, following Sasuke. The Titan swiped her hand out, trying to catch the toddlers. "Aniki, split up! We meet at basecamp! We have to loose her." Sasuke nodded. He didn't want to leave his sister potentially with her grim reaper. _'I just have to hide us then'_ Sasuke turned halfway around and ran through hand-seals.

 **Katon: Hajingakure!**

* * *

A chakra infused blanket of flames and ash shoot from Sasuke's mouth. When it reached the titan, it screamed in pain from being burned from the technique. The ash blanketed the area heavily and began to lift in a mushroom formation. "Miyu! Hurry and get over here, we can get away this way." Sasuke screamed while pushing off the branch with chakra to enlarge his jumps. Miyuki nodded and vault form her position and landed onto the forest floor. "She's tall, lets go low and cover more ground. She's blinded right now." Miyuki theorized. Sasuke surprisingly nodded and sprang from his perch and landed beside her. They nodded to each other and raced on foot through the forest floor. "She's not following us yet, Yuki. We're good so far. Can you sense anything?" Sasuke asked. Miyuki closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. "There's something over there. We should see what it is. It doesn't feel like those things though." Sasuke sighed and nodded, with their arms pushed back against the wind, they sped down the dirt path and stopped in a clearing. "Further ahead, I can feel it better now. It's human… but there's no chakra. It smells distinctly human." Sasuke pondered this and nodded. "Let's go and see what it is." "Mn!" Miyuki expressed with a tilt of her head. All was quiet for the moment and as they began to make haste through the underbrush. A blast of air pushed them forward from behind them.

* * *

"Aniki! Here she comes!" Miyuki cautioned. Sasuke nodded and pressed himself further with chakra. A gale of wind fluttered through their hair from overhead. They looked up in surprise to see the Female titan in mid-leap over them. The titan landed in front of them with a loud clamor. Sasuke grit his teeth. "Why won't you leave us alone?! We haven't messed with anyone. We don't even want anything to do with you all." He sped to a stop and reached out to grab Miyuki's arm. The titan stared at them silently. It made no moves towards them nor did they. "Sasuke. I have an idea. Let's shunshin to get home." Miyuki whispered. "Hai." He retorted. The titan leaned forward with its hand outreached to them. Sasuke smirked and poofed away, leaving a log in its place. A quick kawarimi was all that needed to get away from the titan. All that was left was the shunshin. "Miyu, Lets go." In her place, was a log also. "Hai, Aniki!" The titan stood and slammed its hand in the direction the toddlers were just as they shunshined away. A feral growl was heard and it began to race off into the the clearing, breaking through the trees.

* * *

A whirlwind of leaves dropped the two toddlers onto the floor of their tree cabin. "Aniki! We have to help those people. The thing could really harm them." Miyuki pleaded. Sasuke shook his head as he scrambled to pack their belongings. "Put everything in their scrolls, keep packing and drop it Miyu. We need to survive. That thing wanted us. Whose to say those people didn't send them out to hurt us. People hurt people. You know this!" He stubbornly intoned. Miyuki pouted, "I know this aniki but what if someone got hurt and it was our fault because we were wrong!" "MIYUKI! You are my only responsibility. I do not care about the others. I have to keep you safe. I promised remember. I can't just throw that away for someone who may hurt us!" Sasuke screamed losing his composure. Miyuki nodded slowly and turned her head away from him. She was upset but she understood. She wouldn't go back on her promises either, But innocent people would get hurt and that did not sit right with her. "Have you packed everything away?"He whispered guiltily. Miyuki nodded and sealed the last of their furniture away. "Hai, Let's go." Sasuke nodded and opened the hatch leading to the outside. He climbed down slowly and landed on a tree branch with Miyuki opposite him. "Clones." Sasuke murmured. Miyuki nodded and made the hand-seal for tiger.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Four clones popped into existence. Two of the clones henged into Sasuke and Miyuki and raced through the thicket to draw out the titan if it was near. The originals stood atop the branch and ran through the seals for a fire technique. Miyuki made a dash for the forest floor as Sasuke took a gulp of air and breathed out a column of fire and flame fanned out over the tree home.

 **Katon: Goka Mekkakyu**

The wooden home went up in a blaze along with the tree. " Lets hurry! That will draw attention." Sasuke commanded. Miyuki nodded and dashed through the forest on foot with Sasuke bringing up the rear. "I feel the titan and the Human signatures regrouping together. They feel distressed." Miyuki remarked. Sasuke grit his teeth and nodded. Miyuki bit her lips and turned slightly on her path to lead them towards the undeniable confrontation they would have to go through. "Let's get this over with, Hit the trees until they run out." Sasuke said.

* * *

Armin and his squad consisting of Dita Ness and Luke Siss were in distressing situation. A muscular female titan with the semblance of intelligence was gaining on them. "This is bad. We have to do something." Ness said with a grunt. "Siss, Pull back and take the nape. We're going for the kill again." Siss nodded and pulled the reins in slowly and away from his body. "Wait! Squad leader, She's different." Armin called out. Dita dismissed his words and lined up the shot for her ankle just as she was onto them. "Squad leader! " Armin cried out again. Dita ignored the boy and shot his wires out with a whoosh. He have a whoop and turned his body to go in for the kill, along with Siss, just as the titan grabbed the offending wire and swung the men to the ground with a smack. Armin stared wide-eyed and ushered his horses forward. _'She stopped their attack! She isn't a variant. She's like Eren, a human in titan form. Oh God, Don't let her catch up.'_ Armin snapped the reins to urge the horses forward when he all of a sudden felt a shadow over his head. _'S..She caught up. She's going to hurt me. This is it.'_ Armin stared catatonically over his head at the blonde haired, blue eyed titan. He was too shocked to think anything other than that he was going to die. _'Why?'_

 **Mokuton: Mokuryu No Jutsu**

* * *

Sorry I'm late. I got busy and hit writers block. So I'm gonna double update today. I'm still looking for a beta. I hope you guys like this chapter and I just want to point out that from now on I will be using Japanese with the underline key to symbolize that they are not speaking the same language until Mikasa comes and then I will change it to english with the underline until further notice. I will be using google translate so don't hate me for wrong interpretations. Please review so that I can know whether you liked this chapter or you're confused! Thanks for the views. c: See Ya next time.

 **Not Edited.**

 **Published Tuesday April 19, 2016 10:35 am.**

 ** _Glossary:_**

 _Kawarimi :_Body Replacement

 _Shunshin no jutsu :_ Body Flicker

 _Katon:Hajingakure :_ Fire release: Hiding in Ash and Flame Technique

 _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu:_ Shadow clone jutsu

 _Katon: Goka Mekkakyu:_ Fire release:Great Fire Annihilation

 _Mokuton: Mokuryu No Jutsu:_ Wood release: Wood dragon technique


	5. Saving the day One Jutsu at a time

**First I would like to apologize for this late, late extremely late update. I've been busy and from now on.. I shall update twice a week. Its official. I shall alternate between Dangerzone and this one. I hope you guys forgive me for the long wait. I have received a lot of reviews, (totally thankful for), that asked for a lot of things and honestly some of it was going to be used in later chapters. SO! Never fearrr! Also, Yesterday was my birthday. I'm finally 21 years of age.. (I still have a hangover... -Le sigh-) Before we get into the story, I made some changes. You will now see the language barrier as underlined English instead of Japanese. Because lets face it, lol i'd have to google what i want to say continuously and thats just excessive. Jutsus will still be in Japanese because they look SOOO much better that way. Also I am entitled to creative likeness and whatever I wanna do I can do. If you look at Sasuke's mother Mikoto and then check out Mikasa, They look similar and I just made a connection and BOOM. Sasuke and Miyuki have ties to the storyline now with a without further ado...  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or Shingeki no Kyojin characters. I do own this story and the OC.**

 **Techniques/Summoning**

"Normal Speech"

" **Tailed beast speech"**

' _Thoughts'_

Language Barrier

* * *

 **Mokuton: Mokuryu No Jutsu!**

Tendrils of wood erupted from a small arm in the form of a dragon, wrapping tightly around the female titan restricting its mobility. Strained grunts escaped from the small child as she held the technique. "You idiot! Why would you do something so stupid? You could have been hurt!" Armin trembled under the shock. A few seconds ago, he had been seconds away from death. Angry shouting broke him from his petrified state. A young boy who looked to be no older than five, was yelling enthusiastically at a young girl around the same age as him. If one looked closely enough, you would see tears streaming down his face. "I could have lost you. You idiot. What would I do then?" The blonde girl turned her head slowly, smiling serenely. "You won't lose me so easily, nii-san. I would never leave you willingly." The onyx haired boy sniffled and used the sleeve of his tattered clothing to wipe away the fallen tears. Armin felt as if he was intruding on a private moment. He slowly got to his feet, hoping to make an exit while they were distracted. The crunch of the dirt under his boots brought their piercing gazes his way. "Ah.. H-Hello."He stuttered out. "Neh, Nii-chan. He doesn't look like a bad guy. He looks scared of those things just like us!" The young girl voiced in curiosity The boy scowled and replied to her with barely hidden unease. "He could be acting imouto-chan. We have to be careful here." Armin's brows furrowed in confusion. ' _W-What language is this? Can they not speak German? They look to be talking about me, i can presume that much from their gesturing. But, this language.. It seems familiar somehow. Was it a book on ancient languages? Kuso. I can't remember.'_

* * *

"Nii-chan, I can't hold this technique forever. We need to move out. Let's shunshin him with us. We can't leave him to be hurt." The girl said. The boy frowned and sighed. "Fine. I'll grab him and we'll shunshin away. We have to time it right or that thing will break free." Armin watched them silently. He wasn't sure what to make of this. The female titan growled angrily, still struggling in her bindings. "Armin! What the hell is going on?" The pounding of hooves interrupted the discussion between the two toddlers and the frustrated titans growls. "Reiner! Jean!" Armin frantically yelled out. "Nii-san. More of them are coming.. Do we leave him or what?" The girl cried out over the pounding of hooves. "Take him! Let's go, Now!" The little boy ran over to the teenager and wrapped his arms around his waist. A quick push of his chakra and the both of them were displaced with the young girl following after them. Reiner pulled on the reins of the horse to steady it and maneuver around the titan. "Armin!" He bellowed. His hand ghosted over the flare gun positioned on his side. A loud whoosh echoed over the distance as Jean pulled his trigger first. "Reiner, We have to move out and find command until we can set out and find Arlet. We should rendezvous with the others." Jean grimaced at the thought of leaving a comrade behind but there was little they could do.

* * *

 **With The children and Armin**

"That was a close one. Why didn't we leave him with the other, nii-chan?" The cherubic little girl asked. Armin was in a state of turmoil. One moment he was almost united with his comrades and the next he was somewhere deep in the forest under the cover of trees with two children speaking in a language he could barely understand. "They could have been enemies. We don't know anything about this place." Sasuke grunted out before turning to the teenager. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and beside me is my imouto Miyuki. Who are you?" Armin licked his dry lips before trying to reply. "Uh.. I do not understand the language you are speaking? Do you happen to know German?" Miyuki tilted her head and charged up her chakra, with her wind chakra coating her hand she wrote her name in Kanji into the tree bark. "Miyuki." She enunciated for him. Armin stared at the characters and gasped. 'Japanese. They are speaking the language of the orientals of the past. Grandpa had books on the language, though tattered I could use them at this moment. They could be a threat.' "Armin Arlet.." He said after a while of heavy thinking. The girl named Miyuki smiled wide. The boy gave a ghost of a smile more akin to a smirk than anything and said gruffly. "Uchiha Sasuke." Armin nervously chuckled and brushed his stray strings of hair out of his face. "Here where?" He asked in broken japanese. Sasuke frowned and grimaced, then turned to Miyuki. "He doesn't speak our language well. Write out that we are deep in the forest hiding. " Miyuki nodded and used her wind nature to scratch out forest into the wood. Armin nodded and checked his 3DMG. "I still have a full canister. I don't have enough to get back to base." Sasuke frowned and observed the machinery. He tapped it with his knuckle and hummed. "This thing helps them somehow.. I wonder how"  Miyuki leaned over, "Lemme see it." She shoved him out of the way playfully and poked at the cold metal canister. "Neh, What's this Armin-san?" She asked. Armin frowned trying to decipher what she was asking.

* * *

He was at a loss until she pointed at the canister. "Oh! You're asking about my 3DMG. Let me show you." He wrapped his arms around the two toddlers with the boy squirming angrily and took off through the trees, using his gear to land in a nearby grove. "Nii-san! We were flying! That was so cool Armin-san" Miyuki prattled on excitedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. Armin could read the excitement in the air from both of the kids. Though they had techniques using some of the same principles, using wires was an exciting new experience they enjoyed. Armin smiled and poked Miyuki's tummy. She let off a peal of giggles to which Sasuke playfully shoved Armin away to protect his sister. The adorable moment was broken by the devastating, heart-wrenching screech that reverberated throughout the forest. Armin yelped frightened by the abrupt sound. All was quiet for a split second before the deafening thuds of titan feet resounded around them. Miyuki whimpered and curled closer into Armin's side. "Nii-san. My chakra is still kind of low. I can't get chakra exhaustion here." Sasuke frowned and tightened his grip on Armin's shirt to get his attention. "We have to go up. They're coming this way." _'Sasuke... Miyuki... They're relying on me. I can't let them down. They look tired and hungry.. Could it be they don't have the energy to use their powers to get away? NO! Armin... Don't think... Move. I have to get them to safety.'_ Armin grit his teeth and used his 3DMG to hoist himself high into the trees with the kids positioned on his hip. He landed on the trunk of a tree and set them down. "Okay you?" He asked brokenly. Miyuki nodded and clung to his side. Sasuke nodded with a frown while looking below as hordes of titans trampled over each other to answer the distressing roar. _'S-So many of them. What are they doing and Why?'_

* * *

 **Survey Corp**

"Reiner! Close in! We have to stop them! Don't let them get any further in." Jean yelled over the noise of fighting. "For Armin! For our comrades! For all of humankind!" Yelled the collective squads in unison. Once Jean and Reiner had met back up with the left flank and other squads, they had spread the news of Armin's possible demise. Their standing orders were to lead the female titan in and to guard opening but that failed when the mystery roar sent the titans into a frenzy. "Pull back! We have standing orders to begin retreat. Flares are being raised. Move back!" Mikasa worriedly glanced into the forest. _'Armin... Eren' "_ Shoot off the flares! Let's move out." Flares skyrocketed into the air signaling each of different stations to move out. Mikasa began to check her gear and glanced once more into the dense forest. She was beside herself with worry. Armin wasn't strong enough to be out for an extended amount of time and without air for his gear, he would surely die. "Mikasa! Look! It's Armin...He's coming this way." A scout shouted. In the distance, the silhouette of a male burst through the foliage. Mikasa sighed in relief before she frowned. On each hip, a child was placed securely clinging to him. "Armin." She muttered. Armin landed on the nearest branch. "I saw the retreat and tracked the flares to your position. What's going on? Did she find Eren?" He worried asked. Mikasa shook her head. The two children lifted their heads slowly, tears brimming in their eyes. "This is Miyuki and Sasuke. They are orientals like you. They saved me in the forest. They're the orientals, that command saw that day. They don't speak German though I have been able communicate a little with them. I've read a book on their language. Its as ancient as time itself, I believe. Miyuki, Sasuke.. Sa- Huh?" Miyuki whimpered softly and broke away from Armin. "Okaa-san.. Sasuke.. She looks like Okaa-san.." Sasuke hurriedly wiped away the tears that were falling. "Okaa-san?" He murmured. "OKAA-SAN!" Miyuki sobbed as she reached out for Mikasa. Mikasa was at a loss for what to do. She did not know these children at all and from what she understood of her early knowledge of oriental they were calling her mother. The scouts watched expectantly as the children bawled for Mikasa. "Okaa-san, Please.. I'm scared. Sasuke and I thought we lost you... We tried being strong like you said but it was hard! Okaa-san, Why aren't you happy to see us? Okaa-san!" Miyuki cried. Tears were streaming down her face, her cheeks puffed out as she clenched her fists. The most heartbreaking though were her expressive eyes swimming with the clear desire for the teen to be the one that they wanted. Mikasa frowned and shot a wire out of her gear to attach to a branch nearby. She landed onto the shared branch with Armin and opened her arms. _'They lost someone important and believe I am that someone. They must be so lonely and scared.'_ Sasuke hiccuped softly and launched himself into Mikasa's arms with Miyuki following behind. The resemblance between Sasuke and Mikasa was uncanny so it wasn't too farfetched that they could be related but to be their mother was an impossibility. Mikasa hugged both of them close to her offering them comfort, for the time being she would help them. Miyuki nestled her face further into the warmth of the woman she likened to her mother. She knew that the woman was not, but just the likeness of the woman dredged up painful memories; Of warm hugs and kisses that made her feel like she was safe. It reminded her of her loss and how much she would miss the only other person who cared about her barring the hokage. Sasuke, for his bravado, was a blubbering mess of emotions. He knew with all of his heart that this person was not his mother. She was far too young, only a couple years older than his nii-san but he cared not. "U-Uh.. Mikasa, We have orders to answer to. I honestly hate breaking this up but I have no other choice. Command says we move out as soon as possible." Reiner stuttered out, embarrassed. Mikasa nodded her acknowledgement and lifted the two children into her arms. Anguished roaring thrummed throughout the forest. The combined squads stopped what they were doing looking into the direction of the noise. Birds scattered into the air frightened by the squeal. Mikasa's expression changed into one of increased worry and almost frantic concern. "Eren?"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Before anyone even starts, I've looked at side by side pictures of Mikoto and Mikasa and I'm using creative license to draw a huge conclusion with this and yep to me they favor as stated above. Um Yeah, I'm gonna try a new update schedule.. I've gotten alot of reviews on this and another story and I actually appreciate it. I was gonna trash this at first but eh, People started liking it so I kept it. And this ends the AN, please leave me reviews and if anyone knows a beta, that would be willing to help me out because like I know there are mistakes in here somewhere. I just can not find them for the life of me. Again thanks guys! Review, comment, favorite, and share it with friends. See ya!**


	6. Good And Evil Exists In The Best Of Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or Shingeki no Kyojin characters. I do own this story and the OC.**

 **Techniques/Summoning**

"Normal Speech"

" **Tailed beast speech"**

' _Thoughts'_

Language Barrier

* * *

Leaves rustled violently in the wind. The thud of 3DMG hitting the rough bark of the trees as Mikasa leaped aimlessly in search of the one she called her brother, exposed how frantic she was. Unseen to her, two figures were trailing after her, speaking in hushed whispers.

"Why is she leaving us? Did we do something bad, nii-san?"

Sasuke shook his head hoping that he was right.

"She seems distressed. Something is happening. Be alert, imouto-chan."

"Mm!"

Miyuki gave a nod of her head and continued jumping through the trees.

"Eren! Eren!"

Mikasa yelled as she bound through the dense forest in search of her brother. Her mind raced with thoughts of his impending doom. It was her duty to keep him safe yet and still by the sound of the heavy fighting and the unearthly screams, she had more than likely failed. Dust flew upwards into the air, blocking the path for a split second. Mikasa shielded her face with her arm and waited for the debris to clear. The two toddlers were positioned a couple trees back, out of view. With a quick wind ninjutsu, the air was cleared only for them to catch the ending of the fight. A male with onyx black hair framing his slender face was being eaten or rather swallowed by a female titan. Miyuki gasped and made a move to help but the steadfast arm of Sasuke held her back.

"He was inside of that body. He was a titan. Do you realize what that means? These humans... are .. are transforming and changing into these monsters and hunting each other. What kind of place is this?"

Mikasa hung from her 3DMG limply, expression full of shock and disdain.

"He's alive.. He has to be! Give him back! Give Eren back!"

With a mournful bellow, she leapt into action, slicing and cutting into the female titan with vicious precision. Miyuki glanced in awe at the one sided battle below. It was clear that the titan was intelligent enough to know to protect its nape but when Mikasa went in for the kill and made to sever the nape completely, the skin hardened and broke the blade.

"Sasuke! Did you see that?" 

Sasuke grimaced in realization of how complicated things had become. If they could not cut into the skin, how can they kill it?

Mikasa bit her lip and held back the tears and the utter hopelessness that threatened to take over her.

"No! He's okay. I just have to get him out of there. You'll give him back. Even if I have to cut you from top to bottom!"

With renewed vigor, She gave a warcry and vaulted off the tree... into the waiting arms of Captain Levi.

"Heicho?!"

Levi weaved through the trees to safety.

"Hm.. Fall back.. We have a clear objective. The rescue of Eren Yeager, nothing more. We cannot allocate enough time to successfully defeat her due to her iron skin, therefore we will fall into beta position and rescue Eren until otherwise stated. All commands come from the high authority."

Mikasa grimaced and clenched her fist.

"All.. All those people... They died because of her and we aren't even going to avenge them?!"

Levi paused and considered her face for a second.

"You are Eren's friend, no? Then you should understand the importance of gaining Eren back.. To fight this titan fully, does not allow for that to happen. As of now, it seems she only wishes to haul him away as if she has instructions of her own... An infiltrator of the highest order, i suppose."

Mikasa nodded her head. She surveyed the damage around them , trailing her eyes across the treeline. She gasped and pulled away from Levi's hold.

"Sasuke! Miyuki!"

Sasuke shifted from view and pulled Miyuki further back. He was distrustful. They were titans. They had to be, right? The boy was one and the other titan ate would not put Miyuki in danger.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you if you come closer."

Miyuki whimpered at her brothers' attitude. She couldn't understand why he would threaten the woman who resembled their mother. She hadn't tried to harm them and she was nice.. Even her hugs were familiar. She had let them cry on her shoulder and that was something that nice people did. So, why was Sasuke so suspicious.

"Sasuke? Why are you being mean to her? She's nice. She hasn't tried to hurt us yet.. "

Sasuke shook his head and pulled a kunai from the pouch around his waist. He would not trust her. He had couldn't put Miyuki in danger.

"Mikasa? We need to secure Eren now while the titan is still weak.. We can worry about the children later."

Levi gripped his blade in his hand ready to start the assault. Steam was pouring into the air as the wounds were slowly but surely healing.

"Move out.. Now."

Mikasa hesitated for a second, she had to secure Eren, not only that but if she didn't do something soon the titan could target the children. She couldn't explain it but an uneasy feeling settled in her chest at the thought. She had to put aside her emotions and think about the best outcome, which was to secure the children and Eren. She would not fail, no matter what.

"Sasuke? What are they doing? What's going on?'

Miyuki questioned as she was sure the look of determination that crossed the girls' face was because of them.

"I honestly don't know. Something is about to happen."

Leaving no room for hesitation, Mikasa and Levi rocketed into combat, brandishing their blades in extravagant motions. The toddlers watched them astonishment. Levi dashed around the titan, cutting and severing tendons faster than it could harden its skin. Mikasa marveled at his efficiency and swingboarded over the titan to make a move for its neck. it was too risky to leave the titan to its tendencies. She would rather kill it than wound it and as long as Heicho continued his rampage, there was little the titan could hefted the blade over her shoulder and swung down with as much force as she could muster.

"Mikasa!"

"Okaa-san!"

She didn't expect for it to be a trap. She didn't expect for the titan to lift its hand with the last of its strength in an attempt to crush her. She also did not expect to see a petite blonde haired oriental girl covered in the blood of the titan, with a murderous expression on her deceptively innocent face. What really shook her though was the body of Eren being shouldered by Heicho and a tiny black haired boy. His face was blank of emotion but the smoldering red eyes showed the anger that his face wouldn't. She shuddered in terror at the disgusting display in front of her. Children covered in blood and seemingly unaffected by it.

"Mikasa. We should retreat while we have the chance."

She was broken from her stupor by the voice of her Heicho. She nodded, speechless and recalled her 3DMG wire back to its holder and landed on the branch beneath her. Levi paid her little attention, focused more on the mystery of the titan and the two children that had saved Mikasa from probable death. He hoisted the limp body of Eren Yeager on his shoulders fully and turned his attention to the boy next to him. With a slender finger pointed to Mikasa, he gave the silent command to join up with Mikasa and follow.

"Mikasa... Keep them close..."

Mikasa nodded and ushered the children forward with a point in the general direction they were going to travel. With a leap, she was bounding through the trees after the children, whom hopped through the tree-line front of them. Heicho was stationed behind her, with measured hops from branch to branch which displayed his skill. A quick glance backwards towards the titan left him with more questions than he had before. A tear was crawling down her exposed cheek, with more soon to come.

 _'Why was she crying?'_

* * *

 **Ending it there for now. I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible.I apologize for it being so short btw... only 1k... probably a bit over it without the two ANS. Let me know if you spot any mistakes and another update she should be up in a few days ... Probably two lol! Make sure to be on the lookout my newest crossover! A hint is this...**

 **"Kilauea is called the land of fire and is the lesser known about island in this anime/manga. It's only a piece of the overall hint. Just one..piece."**

 **Without further ado... I shall be gone..**

 ***Poofs***


End file.
